Different Paths
by Alexander-the-good-enough
Summary: "The Lannisters may have all the power of High Garden behind them and I say let them keep it! We have the Targaryens! We have dragons!"
1. Everyone Hates Lannisters

**Different Paths**

_***I don't own Game of Thrones or A Song of Ice and Fire or any of its characters***_

_**I've always wondered what would happen if Robb Stark joined forces with Daenerys...so this is just a little idea I had. If you like it and think it's worth **_**_continuing, just leave me a review! _**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Everyone hates the Lannisters **

The sun shone brightly over Pentos. Daenerys and her brother Viserys had been guests of Magister Illyrio for almost a year now. They had been on the run for sixteen years – all of Daenerys' life. They had gone from place to place, city to city, all to escape the knives of the Usurper, Robert Baratheon. Pentos wasn't the worst place she had ever lived in, but it wasn't her favourite by any means. The weather was beautiful and the people always seemed friendly but she didn't trust any of them. They protected her and her brother while it was best for them but for the right price, she believed they would sell them out in a heartbeat.

She was sat on the terrace, enjoying the sun when her brother Viserys burst in. He was tall, he had a foot on Dany, with the sliver-blond hair and purple eyes that all Targareyns had. He had a hard, cold face and a ferocious temper. He had been much worse since the Dragons eggs Magister Illyrio had given her had hatched. He had always believed he would be the one to bring dragons back into this world and when it turned out Daenerys had, it infuriated him. As if adding salt to an open wound, the dragons had hated him.

"Dany, you won't believe this!" Her brother's eyes shone with an excitement she hadn't seen in years. She was relieved he seemed in high spirits. Despite her brother's pleasant mood, she decided to tread careful. It didn't take much to 'wake the dragon'. "The Usurper Robert Baratheon is dead!"

Dany's eyes widened. "He's dead? How?" She knew Robert Baratheon wasn't a young man, but she didn't think he was old enough to die of natural causes.

"A wild boar, apparently," he said with a wave of his hand, as if it was a minor detail. "The important thing is, this our chance to reclaim our rightful throne!"

Dany wished she shared her brother's optimism, but she did not. "How do you intend to do that? He has three children so unless you have a massive army at your disposal, his death makes no difference to our cause."

"That, Daenerys, is where you come in," he said gleefully. "It turns out Roberts wife Cersei was more interested in her twin brother than Robert." Dany raised an eyebrow. The Targareyns had wed brother and sister for centuries so she didn't see how this was an issue. "The children aren't Roberts, they're _Jaime Lannisters_," he spat the Kingslayers name. He was the man who killed her father and his father, Tywin Lannister had ordered the death of her infant niece and nephew. "They have no claim to the throne!"

Her eyes widened. _Maybe this was their chance._ "Is there proof?"

"Enough proof that Eddard Stark gave his life to tell the world," he said. Her brother could barely contain his excitement.

"How do I come into this?" Dany asked.

"I received a letter from the new Lord of Winterfell, Robb Stark. He is, understandably enraged by the execution of his father. He has all the power of the North and the Riverlands behind him. His men want him to be King in the North, just like the Starks used to be, but he knows the Lannisters will never let that happen. He needs to take the whole of the Seven Kingdoms. He might have all the North rallied behind him, but the Lannisters have all the power of Casterly Rock and High Garden. More importantly he has no claim to the throne," Viserys explained. "We have a claim to the throne. The strongest claim out of everyone in Westeros. If he marries you, he will get the support from the Targareyn loyalists as well as Dorne; they hate the Lannisters as much as we do. He can crush the Lannisters and put me on the throne. You will marry him and be his Queen in the North and I will finally sit the Iron Throne."

Dany didn't know what to say. The Starks had been a major part of Roberts Rebellion. Robb Stark might not have been alive during it, but neither had she and no one had given her a free pass. She had been forced to flee all her life, never having a true home. "You want me to marry the man whose father caused our father to lose his throne?" she said in a low tone.

"You don't get it, he's the one who is going to win us it back!"

...

Robb sighed as his mother paced the tent. She was not happy. He knew she wouldn't be, but she had reacted worse that he had expected.

"You're father went to war to remove the Targareyns from the Iron Throne!" She had screamed at him. "Hundreds of thousands of innocent people had died because of it and you mean to undo it all by marrying the mad king's daughter!"

There was no use trying to talk to her in this state. Besides, he shouldn't have to. He may have only been sixteen years old but he was Lord of Winterfell now. He didn't need his mother's permission. He had to avenge his father and the only way to do that would be to kill Joffery.

His father had been accused of treason for telling everyone that Joffery, Myrcella, and Tommen were illegitimate children born of the incestuous relationship between Jaime and Cersei Lannister. In order to save his family, his father had pleaded guilty. He should have been granted the chance to take the black and become a member of the Nights Watch but Joffery, a boy of sixteen, ordered his execution.

"Mother, you need to understand," Robb began once he thought she had calmed down slightly. "I cannot win this war with just the North. The Lannisters are too strong. Even if I did win, I have no claim to the Iron Throne and I do not wish to sit upon it. Viserys Targareyns has a claim to the throne-"

"So does Stannis," she objected.

"Stannis worships a different god, the people will never rally behind him! We have the North and if I marry Daenerys, I will have Dorne, not to mention the minor houses who still support them. We can crush the Lannisters in the middle. We need this marriage or we will lose war!" Robb insisted. He was glad none of his men were here to witness this. It would have been mortifying.

"You are promised to another!" His mother retorted. Robb sighed. She was referring to his engagement to one of Walder Freys daughters. It was the only way the Lord of the Crossing would let them cross the river. "You must not anger Walder, he is a vital ally!"

"Mother," Robb snapped in a frustrated tone. "That match may win us a battle or two but the power of the Twins is nothing compared to the power the Targareyn match will bring us!"

"It will reflect badly upon you if you break your word," she argued.

"Do you really think we could trust Walder Frey?"

"Do you think we can really trust _Viserys Targareyn_?" she shot back.

"Yes. He wants the Iron Throne and I can give it to him."

"What if Dorne doesn't raise its banners for him? What will you do then?" she demanded.

"They will. Tywin ordered the death of Elia Martell! They hate the Lannisters just as much as we do!"

"This doesn't guarantee you victory," she said. Robb could tell she was running out of arguments to make.

"Maybe not, but they have three more dragons than Walder Frey does," he snapped. The rumours of the dragons had been spreading around Westeros and Viserys had confirmed that his new bride was, in fact, the Mother of Dragons.


	2. Across the Narrow Sea

**Different Paths**

_***I don't own Game of Thrones or A Song of Ice and Fire or any of its characters***_

_**Thank you so much for your reviews/follows/favourites! It meant a lot! **_

_**ALSO there are going to be some similarities between the show but some differences e.g**_

_**-Dany never married Khal Drogo and thus he didn't kill Viserys**_

_**-She doesn't know Jorah **_

_**-Jon didn't go to the Wall**_

_**However, Joffery is still a piece of shit :) :) :)**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Across the Narrow Sea**

The tip across the narrow sea and had been pleasant and thankfully there were no storms. Dany had spent the trip nervous and excited at the same time. She had never seen Westeros but the way her brother spoke about it made it feel like it was her true home. He had spoken of castles and knights. He had spoken of magnificent citadels and castles. She had read the Seven Pointed Star and learnt all about her families gods, as well as learning about the old gods in the north. He had taught her all the history with a powerful, if not slightly mad, enthusiasm.

Viserys had spent the entire journey pacing up and down the decks. He had been shouting at people to move faster, despite the ship already been quite speedy. He kept cursing Dany's dragons for not growing fast enough for them to fly which made the dragons angry. The dragons didn't like Viserys at the best of times. Viserys had always taken such pride in being the blood of the dragon but there was no one her dragons had hated more.

When they had landed in Dorne, Dany had loved it. The weather was beautiful and it had an exotic feel to it. The climate was very similar to that of Pentos. They stopped in an inn and the people who worked there were kind and courteous. Dany hoped everyone in the Seven Kingdoms would be this nice but she doubted it. There was a huge war raging, after all and war made monsters of the most honourable of men.

They hadn't been able to tell anyone who they were and Viserys told her that they would have to stick to the back roads and avoid the Kings Road, they couldn't risk being seen. Viserys thought it was important that they avoided Kings Landing and Casterly Rock as that was where the Lannister influence was strongest. Instead, they had travelled through the Reach. The Reach wasn't as nice as Dorne had been and it seemed to have been affected by the War of the Five Kings. Every now and then they would come across are burnt village or crops that had been burnt. However, to say there had been a war in this country, it didn't seem too badly damaged.

All that changed when they reached the Riverlands. The weather was notably colder than it had been in Dorne, despite it still being Summer. Dany wasn't dressed for the cold. Her gown was only thin and she soon got chilly. Viserys had found her a tattered clock and told her to stop complaining.

They were met at Riverrun by an escort sent from Robb Stark. The man had jet black curly hair and pale skin. He was wrapped up in leathers and furs to keep the chill off him. Just a few villages back she had heard someone say 'Winter is coming'. Dany hoped that wasn't true. She had never witnessed a winter before and she certainly didn't not want to experience on anytime soon.

"Your Grace," the man said to Viserys. She was relieved he'd not called him 'My lord' because that didn't half send her brother mad. He hated it when people didn't address him like royalty. "I'm Jon Snow, I've been sent to escort you to meet His Grace." Apparently, Robb's men had declared him King in the North. Viserys had been whining about that all the way here. He went on and on about how as soon as he was king, he would crush the northerners and they would kneel before him like they had knelt before Aegon the Conquer. Dany didn't think that was a good way to repay the people who got you the throne in the first place but she had held her tongue. She knew better than to make her brother mad.

"_Snow?_" Her brother spat in disgust. She could see the rage on his face. _Oh dear god_. "Did Robb Stark really send his bastard brother to meet a King?"

"His Grace didn't mean for you to take offence," Jon Snow insisted. He had flinched at being called a bastard but something told her he had learnt to ignore those jibes over the years. "I am on the Kings trusted council and he thought it made sense for someone close to him to come and greet his new bride," he said.

"He should not have sent a bastard to greet _me_!" Viserys insisted. Dany saw one of the baskets hanging from her horse move. The dragons had sensed her brothers anger and it seemed that they were just as annoyed with him as she was.

"You are over reacting brother, all His Grace did was send his brother to meet us. I understand that his legitimate brothers are too young to do such a duty?" she said shooting a sympathetic glance at Jon Snow. Her brother was two years older than her but she honestly thought she was the more mature of the two.

"Your Grace is correct," he smiled back at her. "If it would please you, we should make a move onto Robbs camp. I would hate any Lannister spies to find us. The Riverlands are dangerous place at the moment."

Dany had seen that for herself. Almost every village had been set to the torch and every few miles they had come across hanged men and women. It was horrific.

It was only half a day's ride to get to Robb Starks camp along the Green Fork. There tens of thousands of men all camped out. Dany had never seen anything like it in her entire life. Robb's tent was the largest. It had the Direwolf flag raised. She could hear the northern lords laughing and joking from outside. They all dismounted.

"If you'd like to follow me, Your Grace," he spoke to them both, but he looked at her when he said it. She could see the anger in her brother's eyes that it wasn't him he had addressed directly. She prayed her brother wouldn't do something foolish and mess this up.

...

Robb stared at the map of Westeros in front of him. Around him stood his men. There was Roose Bolton, a man Robb wouldn't trust as far as he could throw him but he could raise him a lot of swords so providing he stayed sweet, he was an important ally. The Greatjon Umber was also with him. The Greatjon was an honest man and had been the first to declare him King in the North. Unlike Bolton, Umber was extremely trustworthy. Lord Rickard Karstark was also extremely loyal and had served his family for centuries. The Karstark's even shared the blood of the Starks. Wyman Manderly was another one of his trusty advisors. There was even some Freys. There were wards and squires in the room but they were too busy drinking and laughing to be of any help with battle strategy.

They were all try to work together to come up with a plan. Jaimie Lannister was outside Riverrun and his father was in Casterly Rock. They had large hosts and both must be crushed. He knew he could take one by surprise but there was no way he could fool the Lannister's twice. He needed a solution fast.

"You're Grace?" Jon called as he made his way across the tent. "They're here," he whispered. Robb nodded.

"Send them in the back, I'll get rid of everyone through the front," he said. He had only told his mother and Jon about his plan to marry Daenerys Targaryen. He would tell them until he knew for sure that the Targaryen heirs could be trusted. King Aerys had been mad and he would not put another mad king on the throne.

Once all of Robb's men had left, Jon brought them in. Viserys was tall and had the icy blond hair and violet eyes that all Targaryen's had. He had a hard, cold face and menacing eyes. The girl on the other hand, was short and slender. She had the same eyes and hair as her brother but that was where the similarity ended. She had soft tender features and was breathtakingly beautiful. On her shoulder sat a black dragon. He was no bigger than a puppy at the moment. She had to baskets in her hands, presumably with the other dragons in. He had thought Grey Wind would have gone crazy around the dragons but all he seemed to be doing was staring intently at Viserys.

"It is an honour to meet you, Your Grace," Daenerys said as she dipped into a low curtsey.

"Likewise, Your Grace," Robb responded. Viserys said nothing. "I would like to discuss our plans."

"As would I," Viserys said.

"As you know from my letter, Robert Baratheon is dead. The boy who sits on the throne is not his son, but a bastard born of an incestuous relationship with the Queen Regent and the kingslayer. He has no right to the throne," Robb stated. "But you do. If I marry you're sister, we will get the support of Dorne and the Targareyn loyalists. We will be able to crush the Lannisters. We can put you on the throne and the Starks will be Kings in the North as they used to be," Robb stated.

"That is what we agreed," Viserys said. "Tell me, if I let you marry my sister and destroy the Lannisters with the Targareyn loyalists, how do I know you won't sit the throne instead of me?"

"There are two reasons I won't sit on the throne. One: I have no desire to be King of all the Seven Kingdoms. I am more than content to stick to the North." Robb said. It was true. He didn't want to be king. "And two: I have no claim."

"When do you intend to win my back my father's kingdom that your father took from him?"

"I want us to able to put that behind us. I wasn't there and my father, Robert Baratheon and your father are dead. If we cannot forget the past, there is no way to move forward. And if you insist on clingy bitterly to the past, the Lannisters are responsible for all three of those deaths. Who do you hate more, Eddard Stark or Tywin Lannister? Me or the Kingslayer?" Robb said. Viserys had every right to be mad about losing the war but he must understand that Robb was too young to do anything then. He cannot be held responsible for his father's actions. Just like Viserys cannot be held responsible for the Mad Kings actions.

"You make a good point but you haven't answered my question," Viserys complained.

Robb gestured to the map, "We are making preparations now. My host is here. As soon as I have married you sister, Dorne will raise their banners for our cause. We can crush them soon, I promise you that. You will have your throne, providing you remain loyal to our terms."

"You've got yourself a deal, Robb Stark."

"I am not a man to be crossed, Viserys Targaryen."

"I keep my word."

"I should hope so. Jon will escort you to your tents, is it okay if you share until Daenerys and I wed?" Robb asked. Viserys nodded.

When Jon returned, Robb instantly began firing questions. "Are they mad?" he asked.

"The girl, no. She seemed kind and gentle. I think she's terrified but not mad," Jon said.

"And what about the boy? Is he more like his father or his mother?"

"It's hard to say. He's rude, impatient and short tempered but that doesn't make him mad. I wouldn't trust him, not yet anyway. He seems too proud to let you be King in the north. I think he prides himself as Aegon the Conqueror reborn," Jon said.

Robb rubbed his chin as he thought. "We'll keep an eye on him."

"I take it that means you intend to go through with this?" Jon asked.

Robb patted Grey Winds head. "I must go through with it."


	3. The Young Wolf

**Different Paths**

_***I don't own Game of Thrones or A Song of Ice and Fire or any of its characters***_

_**Thank you so much for your reviews/follows/favourites! It meant a lot! **_

_**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in ages but I've had loads of exams recently. They are all over now though so I can update more regularly again.**_

_**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

**Chapter 3 - The Young Wolf**

It was the day that Daenerys and Robb's wedding. The whole occasion was to be kept secret and Robb would only tell his banner man after the wedding had happened and the only witnesses would be Viserys and his mother.

"I think you're making a terrible mistake," his mother said as they waited for Daenerys and her brother in the clearing. Robb sighed. His mother had been going on and on about this ever since he told her. He wished he had kept quiet and told her after the wedding, she might have kicked up less of a fuss then.

"It is the only way we can win this war," Robb said for the thousandth time, though he doubted it would have any impact on his stubborn mother.

"There is always another way!" his mother insisted.

"Not this time," he shot back.

"Robb, please-"  
"Mother, please. I have to do this and nothing you can say will change my mind," he said.

"You never had any intention of marrying one of Walder's daughters," she said in annoyance. "The Targaryen girl may be beautiful-"

"It is not about that!" Robb insisted. His mother was right though, she was beautiful. But that wasn't why he had done this. He hadn't even met her when the marriage was agreed on. He needed this marriage to crush the Lannister's and once his mother got that chip off her shoulder, she would see it to. A marriage to a Frey would not have helped like a Targaryen match would.

After about half an hour, Robb began to wonder where they were. He began to worry if they had been stood up and been made a fool of. He wouldn't share his fears with his mother though; he would hate her to be right about this.

When they finally arrived, Viserys had a face like thunder.

"You want to marry my sister in a _clearing_?" he spat. Robb resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Did this man take everything as an insult?

"It is only here so we can keep it a secret," Robb said.

"First you send your bastard to escort us and now this?" he said, raising his voice.

"Leave it, Viserys," Daenerys pleaded. He rounded on her quickly, his face red in anger. Robb thought he would actually strike her.

"I'm very sorry if you took offence, "– he shot a sympathetic glance at Daenerys – "that was never my intention. Please can we begin?" Robb said calmly. Viserys worried him. He was a loose cannon. _Am I right to put this man on the throne?_ What other choice did he have?

As the septon conducted the wedding service, Robb couldn't help but notice how beautiful Daenerys looked. She wore a simple long sleeved silver dress. Her skin glowed from having spent years in the warm content of Essos. Her hair hung in waves all down her back. He smiled tentatively at her. He wanted her to know he was a good person. He knew she must be nervous, how could she not be? But he wanted her to know she had no reason to be. She returned his smile.

"I know pronounce you man and wife," the septon said. "You may now kiss the bride." Robb leant forward and kissed her softly.

"You need to consummate this marriage now," Viserys said, the second they had kissed. "I won't have you pull out of this arrangement at a later date on the grounds it wasn't valid. I won't be made a fool of."

"I would never do that," Robb assured him. He didn't think he had ever met a more paranoid man in his entire life.

...

Despite the chilly air, Robb's room was warm and cosy. It wasn't very large but it was pleasant. There was a large bed with lots of furs and blankets to keep the cold off. There was a small table littered with maps and papers. At the side of the table there was a box filled with his armour. It was beginning to get dark when they had returned from the clearing. Daenerys knew her brother could be ridiculous but she had never been so embarrassed in her whole life. He was acting like an idiot in front of these people. They had offered to help him in a way no one else had and yet he acted like he owed them nothing when in fact he owed them everything.

"I'm so sorry about my brother," she said to her new husband as she struggled with the lacing on the back of her dress.

"Don't worry about him," Robb insisted. She smiled.

"Could you help me with this?" she asked.

"Of course," he began to unlace the back of her dress gently. When she arrived in Westeros she had been worried they would hate each other. She didn't really know him yet but he had been nothing but kind to her. She had spent her whole life with an extremely unkind brother so someone being nice to her was a pleasant change. She desperately wanted to get along with her new husband.

When he had unlaced the dress, she shrugged it off her shoulders and stepped out of it. She, completely naked, turned to face Robb.

"I know we don't know each other," Robb began, unable to take his eyes off of her. "So if you want to wait, I will respect that."

She smiled at him. "You've been so kind to me, not many men would give me that choice." She stepped towards him and began to unclasp his leather top. "But we're man and wife. I don't want to wait." He was the same age as her and extremely attractive. He had bright, clear blue eyes and curly black hair. He had strong cheek bones and a muscular body.

"I won't argue with you then," he grinned. She pulled his shirt off. He kissed her, softly and gently at first but then deepened it. He put his hands round her small waist and lifted her. She wrapped her legs around him and ran her hands through his hair.

He put her tenderly on the bed. She moaned as his hands traced every curve of her body. He planted kisses on her neck, collar bone and breast. She ran her hands down his chest to just below his belly button. She unlaced his trousers quickly, her hands moving a little clumsily.

"You're sure?" he asked softly between kisses.

"So sure."

...

Daenerys watched in silence as Robb paced the tent. He had a worried expression on his face which made him look so much older than his sixteen years. He had been on edge all morning. He needed to tell his banner man about the wedding and he had no idea how they would react. Daenerys wanted to say something to assure him but what could she say? She knew he was still wondering if he should trust them – especially Viserys. They weren't close enough for her to feel comfortable offering council yet.

Viserys was also with them and he had the happiest expression she'd ever seen him wear on his face. He had always known he would sit on the Iron Throne but now that dream was becoming a reality. Daenerys shuddered at the thought of her brother being king. It was his birthright but she knew he would be terrible. He was ruthless, mean and impatient. He wouldn't accept advice from anyone and he couldn't trust anyone. Not only that, she knew he had every intention of betraying Robb's trust. She would have to decide at some point whose side she would be on; her brothers or her husbands.

Robb's banner men began to arrive and each and everyone of them looked confused when they saw her and her brother. "Your grace," Roose Bolton said with a slight bow, he glanced at her and Viserys as if gesturing to Robb to explain who they were. Her dragons were hidden away behind the curtain that separated Robb's private sleeping area and the room he made his meetings. She could hear the faint sound of Drogo hissing. He sounded distressed.

She pulled the thick hood of her cloak down to reveal her silver-blonde Targaryen hair. She could practically see the cogs spinning in the lord's heads as they tried to work out who they were.

"My lords," Robb began. "I would like to introduce you to Viserys and Daenerys Targaryen." She saw her brother twitch at not be addressed as a king but thankfully he said nothing. The northern lords exchanged shocked glances. Robb ignored their glances and continued. "As you know, we want to rule ourselves as our own kingdom and we know that the Lannister's will never allow us that. We cannot defeat them on our own – we need an alliance. The only way we can do this is if we take the throne from Joffery, it isn't his anyway."

"Your grace, if we take the throne from Joffery, who will sit there?" Bolton asked. "You yourself have no claim; you cannot surely hope to sit it yourself?"

"You are right, I have no claim." He turned to face her brother who looked extremely smug. "But Viserys does. He is the rightful heir to the seven kingdoms."

"You want to put a Targaryen back on the throne?" The Greatjon bellowed. "You're father went to war to remove Aerys from the throne and now you want to give the bloody thing back?" Viserys clenched his fists.

"My father put Robert Baratheon on the throne – he didn't want to put Cersei and Jaime Lannister's bastard there! Joffery has no claim and if we want to be our own kingdom, we will not get that under their rule. Even if we beat them, they will send men to slaughter us in our sleep. We can never be at peace whilst Joffery is on the throne," Robb shot back.

"They have no army," Bolton said.

"No, but they will bring all of Dorne to our cause, as well as all the Targaryen loyalists," Robb insisted.

"That is not enough! Joffery has married Margaery Tyrell! Not only do they have all the kings landing army, they have Casterly Rock and HighGarden! Besides, how do we know we can trust them?"

"We have made an unbreakable alliance – I married Daenerys," Robb said. His announcement was met with a stunned silence. Robb knew he had to do something to make them believe in him. "The Lannister's may have all the power of HighGarden behind them and I say let them keep it! We have Targaryen's!" he paused, "We have dragons!"

"What did you say?" one of the Frey's said. He seemed interested enough now.

"Dragons," Daenerys interjected. "My dragons."

"The rumours are true?" Bolton said slowly. "There are dragons in this world once more?"

"Yes, they are only two months old, so they are not large yet but they are growing fast," she said. When Robb told them about the alliance, she had been worried they wouldn't accept it. But now she was certain. They would follow their young wolf into anything, these last few months had shown that, and now they wouldn't desert him ever. In their minds, he had just guaranteed their victory.

"Aegon the Conqueror won the iron throne with his three dragons – Harrenhall still stands in ruins from those dragons," The Greatjon said. "How many do you have?"

"Three."

...

_Tyrion Lannister, Hand of the King_,

_I, as promised, bring you news of the Young Wolf. He has made himself a very powerful alliance. He has married Daenerys Targaryen and promises to put her brother on the throne. He believes it will make Dorne rally behind them and he is right. They blame the Lannister's for Elia's death and we all know they are right in doing so. _

_I'm sure you might be thinking that you are still stronger than them but the Young Wolf hasn't lost a battle yet and with Dorne on his side, he is even more powerful. _

_There is one other thing; the Targaryen girl has three dragons. They are no bigger than a dog yet, but they are growing. _

_All his army now think he is invincible. You need to do something fast. _

_Roose Bolton, Lord of Dreadfort. _

He sealed the letter and sent it off with his raven. He had made a deal at the start of this war with Tywin that he would spy on Robb Stark. He was so sure Robb would lose this war and he had wanted that to be the case. The boy was sixteen and was Warden of the North. Why did he deserve that? His father had always looked down his nose on the Bolton's and if he couldn't get one up on the Ned, then he would get his own back on his son. Tywin had offered him a lot of money for his services.

Roose would not turn his back on his and Twyin's agreement but for the first time he was worried. It wasn't Viserys he worried about it was Daenerys. If that girl and her dragons weren't stopped, this war would be lost. That couldn't happen.


End file.
